daddies lullaby : shikamaru
by firekitty21
Summary: shika and ino's baby is born..and shika...is a good father!


_RECAP??_

_after the ceremony they left quietly and went to the apartment by the academy that lady hokage had given them as a wedding present. shikamaru opened the door and laid her on their new bed. he looked down at her tenderly. ino smiled and got up looking around the apartment,she changed into her night gown and yawned. "maru-kun..im going to take a shower." she kissed him tenderly and walked into the bathroom. shikamaru sat up and listened to her turn the knob and stood, walking to the kitchen._

_"SHIKAMARU THE WATER IS BROKE!!" she screamed. shikamaru looked up at the bathroom door puzzled. "how can it be broke this is a new apartment?!" he sighed and turned away from the door, making a "pshh," noise and tuning his attention to the bologna sandwich in which he was about to bite into._

_"NO YOU MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT!" she fumed as she opened the bathroom door. "**MY** MOTHERFUCKING WATER BROKE!" she said pointing to her night gown._

"HOLY SHITT!" shikamaru screamed, like a FANgirl._ n/a: muahahhahahahha! _Ino stared at him then winced in pain. "if you dont go get the baby bags.." she paused and that big scary vein popped up on her forehead. "i will rip off your _huhu_ and sew it to your forehead.." Her eyebrow was twitching and she looked up at him with a demon glare. "and you will know the true meaning to the phrase DICK HEAD!" she picked up their new phone and threw it at him! "INO-BABY," shika said throwing his arms up in defense. "not the _new phone.._" shika dropped the subject and slowly searched for the bags. He quickly found themthough while ignoring the fear of something worse than death. he looked down at his _huhu _"poor boy," shika whispered as he walked onto the balcany. "well come on ino!! the baby will arrive any minute." ino looked at him like he was the most retarded thing in the universe. "your a dumb little fucker aren't you?" she said putting her hand on her swollen hips. he smiled at her . "i should probably carry you down the steps huh?" he said walking over to her cautiously. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DUMB FUCK," she started but immediately calmed down. "baby i can walk down the stairs by myself." she giggled and ran down the stairs skillfully. "HURRY UP SHITTHEAD! THIS BABY DONT WAIT FOR NOBODY!"

Shika ran down the middle of the empty street carrying his wife and her big duffle bag and the other three bags she had packed, then the small baby bag. he was running fast, but he was also barefoot and stepping on sharp things in the road. he cursed under his breath and pushed on towards konoha hospital.

"FINALLY!!" ino screeched as the hospital doors opened. shika almost threw his wife at the doctors when they rushed to him. he was panting heavily and he was sweating perfusely. "wife...baby..water broken..take her.." they took her from his arms and he melted into a big white blob. some kid walking by ran over and splashed his sludge onto the wall. "ouch ..you little..BASTARD!" he screamed popping off of the floor.

"WHERE IS MY WIFE?!" he said, completely forgetting that they had taken her to the birth ward. a nice looking nurse walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "come with me...uh..is it mr. nara?" she said blushing. he smiled slyly and leaned against the wall. "why yes it is-" SUDDENLY, his wifes voice rang down the halls in a sin song voice from hell. "shika-maru!! if you dont get your hu-hu in her i will GET OFF OF THIS BED AND RIP YOUR MOTHAFUCKIN HEAD OF YOUR SHOULDERS!" shika sighed and sluggishly shuffled his way down the hall, following his wifes screams of pain and her threats of castration.

He walked into the room with his hands behind his head and saw his wifes' legs spread and gasped. "that is where babies come from?" he fainted. _uh isnt shika a genius...wait...where did you think they came from shika?!_ He stood up quickly and walked over and held his loves hand. "it is ok baby.." he whispered. "i am here." she squeezed his hand till it was white. "uh-well ok maybe if i could have my hand back.." he said attempting to pull it back. a nurse, the same nurse as before walked in and gave ino a shot of morphine. "shika darling," she said letting her grip lessen on his hand. "why is there a rhino on your forehead?" she was quickly out of it with talk of butterflies and then she remembered how she got prego and proceeded to tell the doctors the whole story, to their dismay.

"PUSH INO!"

"**IM PUSHING YOU STUPID CHINESE MOTHER FUCKER!!"**

_"MRS. NARA! PUSH!...hey im not CHINESE!" the nurse squeeled._

AFTER 9 INTENSE HOURS OF PAINSTAKING LABOR:

"waah!WAHHHHHHH!" the babies cries revirbriated through the halls and shikamaru's cry of joy followed it soon after! the doctor looked at him and smiled, presenting the baby. "A BABY ..." he waited dramatic pause i think. "no shit sherlock." ino said getting highly pissed off. "A GIRL!" the nurse said taking her to wash and rap in a warm blanket. ino watched as the lady cleaned her baby and she smiled, happy tears rolling down her cheeks. "here you go!" the nurse said , handing the beautiful baby back. ino arms open wide took her greatfully and kissed her forehead. she held her daughter closely until shikamaru finally spoke up. "ino.." he said , scratchign his head. hesitating. "can i-i-i hold her?" ino smiled and handed shikamaru his new baby girl.

when shikamaru embraced his child for the first time, he fell in love with her. He knew then and there that he would do anythign to make his baby girl happy. "i love you," he whispered to his baby, leaning in and kissing her forehead. "_yuk! you are a stinky little fucker huh?"_ everyone sweatdropped and shika giggled and tears rolled down his cheeks as his child opened her eyes...he swore up and down..that she smiled at him.

"what are you naming her?" the nurse asked ino thoughtfully. ino looked at her clueless...they had found a name earlier..what was it...siya..siyana?siyuka?

"siyuri," whispered shikamaru as he sat down with his beautifull daughter. he peeked under the small beanie they had on her head and frowned at the platinum blonde hair underneath."nara, siyuri."

four days old:

shikamaru held his daughter to his chest as he grabbed a diaper for the screaming infant. ino was asleep. of course. here is her excuse " i harbored it for nine months..puking and crying in a harmonal rage..so..you get to change her and feed her whilst i take a nap!" that nap turned into three days of sleeping and shikamaru was not happy, to say the least. siyuri's choking cry brought him back to reality. he grabbed the goggles and snapped them on his head.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--uhuhuhWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she was furious and BOY DID SHE HAVE A STINKY! shika slowly removed the diaper. waiting for any possible sneak attack. he pulled the diaper all the way down and as soon as he had put another on she peed all over his face and hair..  
"you lucky i love you." he said grabbing another diaper and some wipes. he slapped the diaper on and velcrowed the straps and laughed triumphantly as the infant cooed at him. "who's yer daduh!" siyuri looked up at him and girgled. "gwahphoooo." she groaned as he picked her up. she grabbed a loose hair and tugged on it evily. "oh touche bebe." shika said with a french accent. he walked to the bathroom laying her in her special hammock in the tub and got undressed and pulled off her onsie. "bath time!" he said, picking her up and gettign in the tub. "cuz dadduh got peepuh in his haya!" she cooed again and shika grabbed the bubbly stuff. kuna-n-kuna co. he smiled and put the tear free,baby shampoo in his daughters beautfiul blonde hair.he gently massaged it in then rensed with the cup and she started to get fussy. he washed his hair with her shampoo and then washed her body and then his and got out of the tub, wrapping his baby with a blanket and grabbing a wash rag. he sat her down on their giant king sized bed and wiped her head, gently, with the wash rag. singing as he did so. "drying off is so fun," he said waving the towel around. "to bad we arent dancing in the sun," the threw his hands up releasing the towel so it gently floated down onto her face. she cooed and he continued. "no we have to dry those buns!" he picked her up holding her to his chest and dried her little tooshie. little did he know that ino was around the corner with her camera! CLICK! and the video was saved and locked. she ran back to the couch and pretended to sleep. chuckling. Shika oblivious to his wives dastardly deed continued to dry himself off as well as his daughter. she was happy, allthough she couldn't show emotion because she was a newborn, shika knew she smiled at him. "what should we wear siyuri?" he opened the closet door and turned on the light. "how about this." he held up a onesie that said 'daddies little kunoichi' she cooed at him and he slipped it on her along with her diaper. then turned to his closet. "hmmm," he picked siyuri up and held her to the shirts. she reached out with her little fingers and grabbed a grey wife beater. "what a horrible name..haha." shika thought aloud. he grabbed the shirt and slid it on with a pair of black boxers and walked to the other side of the bed. "beddy bye baby boo." he said wrapping her in a blanket, and slowly sitting in the rocking chair beside her crib.

Siyuri fussed a little when he started to rock her to bed but quickly fell asleep as he started singing "little kunoichi close your eyes," he smiled."because your daddy tells you no lies," she grunted in her sleep licking her lips with her little tongue and that made shika giggle. "if you go to bed you will see that it is just the love between you ,your mommy and me," he shrugged inwardly..he doesnt know where this lullaby came from. "you mean the world to daddy.. dont worry about dreams.. and dont you cry," he didn't hear ino walk up to their closed door to listen. "because your daddy is sleeping with you near by," shikamaru yawned and stood up "because you are my...sweetie pie." he slowly trailed off as he laid on the bed with her, closing his eyes and fallign fast asleep.


End file.
